


Streaming

by fightableomo



Series: Piss Pants Percy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, CG/L, Dd/lb, Diapers, NSFW, Omorashi, Omutsu, Piss, Streaming, Video & Computer Games, Wetting, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Percy holds a little too long on steam and gets scolded by daddy
Series: Piss Pants Percy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777912
Kudos: 29





	Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> someone suggested renny as a diminutive of parent for nb cgs, and i'm loving that, 
> 
> this IS based of actual comments some streamers i was watching said and i was like 'HH'

It had started with just a little brag. Adams probably didn’t think anything of it, but Derek definitely picked up on it. “I’m the only one who hasn’t gone to the bathroom, three hours in and I haven’t needed to go.” 

Derek raised a brow, not being able to resist taunting him, especially on the live stream, “Dude, that’s insane.” 

“Yeah, totally not wearing a diaper or anything.” His response was measured, making sure it sounded cavalier, clearly a joke. Though it was far from a lie. 

Derek laughed and made a similar joke, “You’ve shit twice but it’s all in a diaper.” 

The twitch chat lit up with little snarky comments, most of them probably coming from Derek’s fanbase to watch this prep get creamed during the stream. A few expressed concern that he wasn’t drinking enough, others marveling at his strength. But there were those who teased him. 

‘Diaper boy Percy’ 

‘His catheter is really paying off’

‘He’s got a bottle of piss in the corner’ 

‘Test time: diaper up’

And so forth, but the chat quickly died as they moved topics, back to the game they were playing. Currently, they were playing a dungeon crawler, and Percy was constantly falling. 

The goal was to stream for a full 6 hours to get through the game. And so far it was going well. 

45 Minutes later, Percy paused the game, “Okay, now I need a bio break.” That also wasn’t really a lie. He had been constantly drinking and letting go into his padding, but it was getting quite wet, borderline leaky. 

“Uh... no.” 

“Oh shit, I have to ask permission now?” He still teased. 

“Yeah, Cas could go, but not you, it’s not okay when you do it.” He was clearly joking. 

Percy rolled his eyes and mimed to grab a waterbottle as if to piss in it before got up to actually go pee. 

He scurried off to his bedroom and grabbed another diaper. He knew how to do this. But, he hated doing it by himself. It was just easier, not to mention nicer, when Derek or Cas would change him. 

With a pout staining his lips, he trudged to the bathroom to change. He shucked off his soggy diaper and left it on the floor in some sort of bratty protest at having to change himself. If only the diapers held more or they finished earlier or they weren’t streaming. Then he could drag one of his caretakers with him to change him. 

But no, he had to wipe his own groin and sprinkle on his own talcum-free baby powder after he finished peeing in the toilet. 

He didn’t care if his stream dribbled onto the toilet seat or if the powder got everywhere either. He taped himself up, knowing he was at least good at that. He pulled on his pants and flushed the toilet for show. He then rinsed his hands before heading back to his spot for the stream. 

The stream continued for another two hours. Percy didn’t let out his bladder for the rest of the stream. He knew he could, but he didn’t want to ruin the diaper he just put on. So he held it and waited. 

When the stream ended, Cas immediately pulled him into their lap. They wrapped their arms around his midsection and rested their chin on his shoulder, effectively rubbing their cheeks together. “You’re getting squirmy over there, baby.” 

He blushed just a bit as he was pulled into their lap and squirmed just a bit before settling in their embrace, “Oh, do you think it showed on camera?”

“No, no one will know you’re wet.” They just assumed his slight restlessness was because of a wet diaper, not him holding any longer than he was used to. So, they did what any good renny would do and slipped a hand down his shorts to feel the front of his diaper. 

Much to their surprise, and Percival’s humiliation, it was dry. Cas cooed, “Oh, you’re dry! You got up and changed?” 

“Why would you assume I’m wet,” He sassed back, ignoring the head blooming across his cheek bones. 

The snickered, “You’re a wet little baby. You couldn’t go five whole hours without tinkling once.”

“And you should be wet, like a good boy,” Derek chimed in as he started to take down all the streaming equipment, “I told you that you couldn’t go potty, Percy. And I just know you’ve left a mess in the bathroom.”

He pouted, “I needed to change. I didn’t want to leak, and people were makin’ fun of me.” 

Derek shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. I asked you if you needed to go earlier in the steam, and you were probably wet before we even started the stream, you naughty boy. You absolutely should have managed yourself better and listened to daddy before. You’re just a disobedient little brat.” 

Percy’s pout strengthened, “I’m not! And I did manage myself. Why are you yelling at me for taking care of myself. I didn’t even ask for any help.” 

Cas cooed and rubbed their cheeks together before turning to kiss his cheek, “Aw, come on Der, he was just trying to take care of himself!” 

“He’s a little boy, he doesn’t need to worry about that. He just has to worry about listening to daddy, and daddy said no potty.”

They pouted on Percy’s behalf, “Are you going to spank to poor dear? He doesn’t deserve it.” 

“No, no spanking. But we have rules for a reason. Not listening to daddy when I say no is not going to earn him any good boy points. Instead, I think he needs to learn hos wet is actually wet enough for a change. And if he’s naughty and changes himself again, he’s definitely going to be locked in those pants until he can behave.” 

Percy whiney softly, but didn’t protest too hard. “I was just tryna be good.”

“Were you?” Derek raised a brow and walked over to the bathroom and frowned at the small mess left there, “Well it wasn’t very good of you to leave this mess. I think you wanted to change for yourself and you made a mess because you weren’t really trying to be a good boy. You’re going to have to clean this up too, you know.” 

Percy whined, “I wouldn’t have made a mess if you changed me.” 

“I would have changed you if you waited,” Derek countered. 

“Fine.” He huffed and leaned into Cas. He was feeling particularly bratty after being scolded, so, he did what any good brat would do. He relaxed, steadily breathing as he willed himself to pee. 

It wasn’t hard. He was a well trained diaper bitch. He let go, and the previously dry padding readily soaked up his piss. The padding expanded around his groin, turning it warm and soft all around him. 

He was quite satisfied, and apparently, so was Cas. They cooed, “Oh what a darling, wetting on renny’s lap like a good boy. Keep this up and maybe you’ll be soggy enough to Derek to change you soon.” They kissed his cheek again.

But, they’re praise wasn’t enough for Percy to stop being a brat as he was dragged off to clean his little mess.

**Author's Note:**

> percival is a little piss bitch :3


End file.
